Hope Thornhart
Hope was a Port Charles High School graduate at the end of season 4. Hope was killed in the Cabin Incident that also killed AJ and took Trinity's left arm. Hope was a straight A student who planned on going into journalism. She was very abitious with life and loved her friends, but the night of her death, she found out her friend Grace Baker was gay and was in love with her, which caused her to freak out and leave the cabin and into the woods where the maniac was. AJ Chandler went after Hope while Miranda Montgomery comforted Grace. While outside, Hope wandered into the woods where she was killed by the ax maniac. Hope was very loved by her friends, AJ, Miranda and Grace and really cared about her younger siblings Kenzie and Cody and saw her stepdad as her father since he was there for as long as she can remember. Before her death, Hope held a grudge against biological father, Cole Thornhart because he wasn't around and was in prison, even with the circumstances, so she sees her step-dad, James Ford as her dad. Hope is the daughter of Starr Manning and Cole Thornhart, older sister of Kenzie Ford and Cody Ford, started out the series dating Max Falconeri and granddaughter of Blair Cramer and Todd Manning, niece of Danielle Salinger and Jack Manning and cousin of Evan Salinger, Tyler Salinger, and Bryan Manning. Early Life When Starr uncovers her pregnancy in late summer 2007, Starr arranges for the child to be adopted by Marcie McBain, but Starr's estranged father Todd blackmails her doctor into pretending the child dies so that he can raise it himself. Todd has a change of heart and calls off the plan after Hope is born. However, Starr's cousin Jessica Buchanan, under the influence of her alternate personality "Bess," switches Hope with Jessica's own newborn daughter Chloe Brennan, who had been stillborn the same day. Jessica reemerges not realizing that her newborn daughter is Starr's child, and Starr's family mourn the loss of the baby they believe is hers. The baby's headstone gives her name as Hope Manning McBain. The secret of the switch comes out in May 2009; Jessica finally remembers what happened,and tearfully returns the baby on June 5, 2009. Starr and Cole have a brief reunion with Hope before they hand her over to a grateful Marcie and her husband, Dr. Michael McBain. After overhearing Starr talking about her regrets, Marcie returns Hope to Starr on June 15, 2009. In September 2009, Cole is working undercover for the police; his cover is compromised, and Starr and Hope are kidnapped by Russian mobsters on orders from Mayor Lowell. They are rescued by Brody Lovett. In October 2010, Hope and Starr are kidnapped by Elijah Clarke but escape, only to be kidnapped again by Hannah O'Connor. They later escape her as well. Hope's godparents are Markko Rivera and Langston Wilde, who are Cole and Starr's best friends. She has been having nightmares since her father went to prison and has been having trouble accepting James into her life. But she likes Baz. When the man with the scar said they had proof he is the real Todd Manning, Starr is thrilled. Hope then walks down the stairs and Starr shows her father his granddaughter. Since there is only one 'Shorty' and that is Starr, he calls Hope 'Peanut'. Todd plays with Hope since Starr allowed him to and Starr had to leave after getting a call from Victor. Todd also noticed how much Starr and Hope looked alike. In The Series 'Season 1' Hope appears for the first time in 1.01 Pilot, she gets in a car on front of her house with friends Miranda and AJ. the three go to school and notice that there is another election for student council and Hope makes the comment on how weird it is, once upon getting her schedule, Hope meets up with boyfriend Max who is two years younger then her. Hope is seen in class with AJ, Miranda, Bree Brennan and Trevor Martin. When the election comes up, Hope votes for Leah because she can't stand Sierra Morasco. 1.02 Beauty From Pain, Hope returns from school after AJ drops her off at her place and walks in to see her birth father in the kitchen with her mom Starr and stepdad James (who she refers to as her father). Hope is shocked to see Cole since she thought he was in prison. Cole got out early and came straight here wanting to see Hope. Hope is not happy to see Cole and argues with her mom on why she didn't tell her he was here, when Starr said he just showed up, Hope tells Cole she doesn't want to see him and goes up to her room where her little sister Kenzie comes in and talks to her saying that she should give Cole a chance, he had no choice but to go to prison and he did what he did because he thought she and their mother were dead. Hope tells her that doesn't excuse leaving her and her mom. the next day, Hope confides in AJ and Miranda with what happened and also tells Max who tells her that she should give him a chance. That starts and argument between the two but Max tells her that he had no choice but to leave her, and she shouldn't be mad at him for that, he thought she and her mother were dead and he couldn't imagine his life without them so he got revenge, she needs to give him a chance. Hope says she'll think about it and when she returns home, Cole is there again, he tells her he has a hearing tomorrow and won't be able to leave the state after it, he is probably violating the terms being there fight now. Hope finally sits down and talks to him and they reconnect and get everything out of in the open on how help feels abandoned by him and that she thinks of James as her father and how she never knew him and doesn't remember him. After talking, Hope agrees to stay in contact with Cole when he gets back to Llanview and visit him. Before he leaves, she calls him dad. 1.03 On The Line, Hope talks to AJ on how she thinks AJ wouldn't be right for Miranda. 1.06 The Party Scene, Hope hangs out at Sierra's party with Max, Miranda and AJ 1.11 What Does It Take, Hope is seen asking AJ whats wrong when he is acting a little weird around Miranda. 1.14 Falling Inside The Black, Hope is seen at the dance with Max, AJ, and Miranda 1.17 Nothing Left To Lose, Hope is with Max when the gunshots go off and when the are trying to flee the building, they run into Drake who lets them go because the three of them have daddy issues. 'Season 2' 2.04 Cry For Help Steve is back in town and Max refuses to let him back in, Hope is confused and angry because he was the one that encouraged her to let Cole back in. the two argue and Hope eventually breaks up with him. 2.05 Disparity By Design Hope returns to school with everyone else. 2.20 Day of Reckoning Hope is at the graduation party with Miranda and AJ when they hear screaming and are seen in the crowd when Tyler's corpse is taken away. 'Season 3' 3.01 Last To Know Hope returns to school and tries to stay out of the trial for Lucas. 3.03 You're Not Sorry Hope attends Lucas' trial for moral support for her step-family. 3.06 The Sound of Madness Hope is there when Lucas' verdict is read. 'Season 4' 4.04 The Answer To Everything Hope meets new girl Grace Baker in her English class. Grace just moved to Port Charles from Detroit and is cousins with Briana and Trinity Corinthos. Hope befriends Grace and has her sit with her, AJ and Miranda at lunch, making a joke about being tired of being a third wheel. Miranda goes home early so she and AJ show her around town after school. 4.08 A Party Song (Walk of Shame) Hope goes to the party with Grace, and doesn't know that Grace is gay and has a crush on her. 4.16 Why Don't You Love Me Hope is invited to Emma's cabin to celebrate the end of senior year along with Miranda, AJ and Grace. 4.18 Death and All His Friends Hope arrives at the cabin with AJ, Miranda and Grace. She tries to relax but can't shake a weird feeling that something bad is going to happen. Later that night, she goes out for some fresh air only to come inside to hear AJ talking to Grace and hears Grace confess that she is a lesbian and in love with Hope. Hope is in shock, thinking that Grace was just a friend. Hope then storms out to clear her head. She stays outside for a while when she hears footsteps. She turns around frustrated, expecting to see either AJ or Miranda and starts to tell them she needs to be alone when she is hit in the head with an ax, killing her instantly. 'Aftermath of Death' Hope's funeral is shown in episode 5.03. Cole shows up and blames Hope's death on Starr and starts a fight with James, the only father Hope has really known. Both Kenzie and Cody are shook up over losing their older sister and have a hard time coping. Grace blames herself for Hope going outside that night and also has a hard time coping with her being dead, but it later causes her to come out of the closet. Trivia although twelve characters have died, Hope is one of five funerals that have been shown, Quotes Relationships Max Falconeri *Start Up: Pre-Series *Break Up: 2.04 Cry For Help **Reason: Max wouldn't talk to his dad when he came back to town, but wanted Hope to talk to hers Category:Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Former Category:Recurring Category:Deceased Category:Born On Screen